Sonee y Rosey
Los Sonees y las Roseys (a veces Rosees) son las formas pre-evolutivas de Sonichu y Rosechu . Sus colores generalmente corresponden a su tipo. La mayoría de los Pokémon Erizo Eléctrico en el cómic comenzaron como huevos que cayeron de un arco iris y nacieron como Sonees y Roseys. Solo se ve que el Chaotic Combo ha thumb|231px|Un Sonee y una Rosey. Observa como Rosey mira lujuriosamente a Soneelujuriosamente a Sonee.emergido y eclosionado, se desconoce el nacimiento del resto de Pokémon Erizo Eléctrico. Solo unos doce (menos Sonichu y Rosechu) no vinieron del arco iris *Blake fue diseñado genéticamente *Cera, Christine y Robee supuestamente nacieron de Sonichu y Rosechu (aunque Sonichu 8 puede implicar algo más) *Sandy nació de Wild y Simonla. *Los poderes de Chris-Chan Sonichu provienen de su medallón anillo. *Crystalina Rosechu obtiene el Medallón Rosechu después de separarse de Chris en el Sub-Episodio 5 *Reldnahc Notsew Naitsirhc obtiene el Medallón Blachu después de que Chris cayó en el espejo oscuro. *A Wes-Li Sonichu le colocaron el Colgante de Fireshock después de que Chris desatara la Profecía de los Ancestros. *Saramah Rosechu obtiene las pulseras relámpago después de que se cuenta la Profecía. *Las crías auto-impreginadas / incestuales de Chris se gestaron después de que Chris-Chan se sometiera a una reasignación de sexo gracias a Magi-Chan, luego se impregnaron con su propio semen y se parecen misteriosamente a los otros hijos de Chris. Apariencia Técnicamente, las versiones infantiles de los dos personajes principales, Sonichu y Rosechu, nunca podrían haber existido, ya que se transformaron directamente de un Pikachu y Raichu , no Pichu, su forma pre-evolucionada. En general, se entiende que el "milagro del nacimiento " no proporciona a los descendientes de Sonichu los zapatos, lazos y las faldas que se muestran, pero, por supuesto, hay contradicciones. Cualquiera que sea el caso, aparentemente se visten automáticamente con la evolución ... pero nuevamente hay contradicciones. Ningún miembro del Chaotic Combo (o Silvana ), corresponde a Sonee ni a Rosey, sino al rango cromático del arco iris. También hay una continuidad en el atuendo con la especie "Sonichu / Rosechu"; los Sonees están completamente desnudos con zapatos mientras que las Roseys usan vestidos. Aunque Chris ha declarado que los encuentra adorables, la mayoría de los lectores de Sonichu reaccionaron con asco cuando se vieron por primera vez con estas criaturas diminutas y feas, y en general se les considera entre los personajes más odiados; su forma incomprensible de hablar(en términos relativos; la mayor parte del diálogo de Sonichu es, al menos en algo que se parece al inglés), es una de las mayores quejas que tienen los lectores. Su apariencia física es también una fuente de mucho disgusto, ya que es una sobrecarga de características convencionalmente "cute", hechas horriblemente mal. Chris básicamente se esforzó demasiado para hacerlos lindos, y el resultado es profundamente desagradable. La aparición de los hijos de Sonichu y Rosechu en "A Sonichu Day " es especialmente repugnante, ya que Chris no solo escribe su típico diálogo horrible, sino que incluso lo lee en voz alta con un intento de una voz bonita. Su aparición en "Chris + Sarah's Life-Shares ", donde los usa para representar versiones más jóvenes de él y de Sarah Nicole Hammer, también es horrible cuando te das cuenta de lo ingenioso y pasivo-agresivo que es todo. Sonee *'ORIGINAL '"Sonee is the pre-evolved form of Sonichu. He is known to have a lot of spunk and speed. This cute Pokémon packs a lot of action.." *'EN ESPAÑOL ' "Sonee es la forma pre-evolucionada de Sonichu. Se sabe que tiene mucha "energía" y velocidad. Este lindo Pokémon es muy activo..." ''-Carta de Animal Crossing de Sonee'' La forma pre-evolucionada de Sonichu. Él tiene un montón de "spunk " y velocidad, y es bastante "lindo". Aparentemente nace con los zapatos puestos. Como la mayoría de los otros Pokémon, solo puede decir tonterías. Rosey *'ORIGINAL '"Rosey is the pre-evolved form of Rosechu. Her cuteness always gets the awe of her enemies. When she falls, her skirt acts as a parachute.."thumb|Nacimiento de Bubbles *'EN ESPAÑOL ' "Rosey es la forma pre-evolucionada de Rosechu. Su ternura siempre recibe el temor de sus enemigos. Cuando cae, su falda actúa como un paracaídas...." ''-Carta de Animal Crossing de Rosey'' La forma pre-evolucionada de Rosechu. Según Chris, su "ternura" siempre recibe el temor de sus enemigos, y cuando se cae, su falda actúa como un paracaídas. Esta última proeza es físicamente imposible, pero no importa, porque ofrece la oportunidad de ver sus bragas; es decir, si tuviera, y el hecho de que no tenga solo lo empeora. Se supone que los Roseys nacen sin ropa, y los zapatos y las faldas se compran por separado. La forma Rosey de Bubbles, por ejemplo , no nació con una falda. El nacimiento de Sandy parece confirmar esto, pero como siempre, hay problemas de consistencia en toda la franquicia. Biología Un breve análisis de las fechas de nacimiento de los hijos de Rosechu y Sonichu implica que las Rosechu tienen un período de gestación de alrededor de tres meses. Esta cantidad de tiempo sería, para un mamífero inteligente como un Sonichu, totalmente inadecuada, incluso para los monotremas, lo que posiblemente explica por qué los Sonees y las Roseys parecen retrasados y tontos. Sin embargo, los huevos de Pokémon se incuban con bastante rapidez, pero esto es simplemente una mecánica del juego por el bien de la jugabilidad, y generalmente se basan en pasos, dependiendo de la raza de Pokémon. Los Sonees y las Roseys parecen variar mucho en inteligencia. Como bebés, el Chaotic Combo solo pudo decir sus propios nombres "Sonee / Rosey" (que se supone que es la forma en que los Pokémon se comunican en el anime). Además, los Sonee y Rosey originales solo pueden decir "Goo-Goo", sugiriendo que empezaron con menos inteligencia. Sin embargo, los hijos de Sonichu son capaces decir oraciones completas (aunque mal): Sandy pudo hablar justo después de que ella nació. Esta discrepancia bastante grande en inteligencia se ha abordado en Mailbag 23, en donde Chris afirmó que Cerah, Christine y Robbie aprendieron inglés de sus padres y que el Chaotic Combo no tenía tutores de habla inglesa, lo cual es una contradicción flagrante, dado a que Angélica creció. alrededor de las monjas humanas, Bubbles comenzó a hablar en inglés mientras intentaba rescatar a su "madre", Wild conocía el inglés como Sonichu sin que aparentemente se lo enseñaran, Punchy estaba en un dojo entre humanos y habló cuando Mypoe le arrancó su cola y Magi-Chan habló telepáticamente en inglés con Mewtwo. Esto también debería significar que Wild y Bubbles solo deberían hablar en "Venusaur / Scyther" y "Swampert" respectivamente, y Magi-Chan posiblemente sería mudo. Para confundir aún más la situación, Magi-Chan informa a los lectores a través del muro de texto habitual que Wild tuvo que enseñar a Sandy inglés después de que demostró fluidez con el idioma, lo que implica que no lo sabía de antemano. Independientemente de esto, todos son menos inteligentes. Categoría:En construcción Categoría:Sonichu